The Tale of a Life that was Wanted
by Pandora'sDarkDreamer
Summary: In this world, Alice is not a chain, the tragedy of Sablier did not happen, and instead she is the eldest daughter of the Duke Baskerville. Raised in luxury and chained to politics, she tries to understand everything that has happened to her - from the death of her mother to the heels of her shoes.[DISCONTINUED-REMAKE IN PROGRESS CHECK ANNOUNCEMENT FOR DETAILS INSIDE]
1. Chapter 1

A remake under the same title. Hope you enjoy!

**[(SPOILERS)** Alice is not a chain here. There are 5 dukedoms. the Vessalius dukedom is now just a noble family. Oswald/Glen is still Lacie's bro.**]**

Chapter 1- A frequent sigh of longing

The Baskerville estate was covered by the golden light of the dawn arriving. Alice Baskerville -the only daughter of the Duke Baskerville- was sitting by one of the ponds that decorated the gardens, amethyst eyes facing downwards, her long brown hair was tied in one long braid that hung on her right shoulder. She was poking her finger in the water which produced ripples in the murky water. It wasn't a shock to anyone as to why the young misstress of the house was out so early in the morning. Considering that she visited her mothers grave as she always did everyday. Her mother -Lacie- died in childbirth. It was subject that everyone wanted to avoid. Especially since the master of the house, Glen, changed. It was a subtle but noticeable change. The man just seemed to lose his sparkle.

Alice sighed to herself. She wondered just what would happen if her mom did not die. Then she would be asleep obviously. She sighed again. Her breath visible in the cold air. She looked at the pond once again. Finally regretting for not bringing anything to cover her bare arms.

* * *

><p>Alice tiptoed her way through the cold floor. Avoiding the few servants who were busy with their work. She planned to sneak back into her room and snuggle beneath her cozy sheets, for her father did not like her to visit her mothers grave early in the morning. It was not that he did not like mornings, he was just concerned for his daughters health. Rather Alice's health. Too bad her plan failed. Her father stood at the top of the stairs. Fully dressed and ready for the day.<p>

"Alice."

She flinched at the sound of her name and slowly looked upwards.

"What have I told you about going out early?"

She stayed silent and merely stared at her father.

"Alice..." He sighed, and he walked down the remaining steps and looked at his daughter. She looked a lot like his wife. The same hair the same eye shape. The only difference was that her mother had striking red eyes, while she had a gem like purple.

"You know its bad if you go out there in the cold."

"Why do you care?" She whispered. Unfortunately her father heard every single word.

"Alice don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Why? So you can forget about me as well?"

She asked. Her head turned away. Glen then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Its not like that."

"It is!"

Their voices started to grow louder. A few servants looked curiously at them, while the others were to used to the occasional fight between father and daughter and chose to ignore it.

"All you care for is work!"

"Alice..." His response a try at calming her down.

"You don't seem to visit her anymore, and now you don't have time for us too."

It was the last straw. He then grabbed at her wrist and pulled her forward stopping her from saying another word. "You don't know what is happening. You don't know. So don't speak about things you don't know! Hear me?" By this time the sun was already high in the sky and the smell of breakfast was flowing through the tense air. Unfitting for the scene at hand.

"Do you understand?" He said. No response.

"Do you understand?" He said again this time shaking her a bit.

"Yes.." She finally answered her voice was small. And her voice strained to not look at her father. She then pulled away from his grip and she half-ran and half-walked the way to her room.

Glen stood in his place. Feeling rather guilty for getting angry at his daughter like that.

* * *

><p>She curled her sheets under her fists. Her head swimming with thoughts of her anger at her father. She sighed into her pillow. She wanted her mother, she wanted a peaceful family, she wanted to hear her mother's lullaby. She longed for motherly love. Moments later there was a knock at her door.<p>

"I'm sorry, not today." Alice called out through her pillow.

The door creaked open and there stood Abyss. Her twin sister with a weird name. She was already dressed in her favorite white dress, the one with long sleeves. She also brought her precious stuffed bunny, for years she had that with her whenever and wherever.

"Alice, father wants you down for breakfast."

She said in her usual and polite manner.

"I'm not in the mood" Alice said with a muffled voice.

"Come on there is bacon and ham, and there is also a bit of your favorite cake." Abyss said as she sat down besides her sister who was still too stubborn to move; however, she was sorely tempted. It did not take long before Alice's muffled voice was heard saying that she'll come. Abyss squealed with delight and proceeded to help her sister get ready for the day. After that the both of them went down and walked towards the dinning hall. Abyss greeted her father with a hearty smile. Alice just nodded her head and sat down two chairs away from him. He sighed, and they started eating. Mid-way through the meal a messenger came in and whispered something in Glen's ear. With a nod he stood up and the messenger walked away.

"I have some business to attend to, I'll be leaving you in Charlotte's care. The both of you behave."

He then kissed Abyss on the forehead, her giggles annoying her sister. He also kissed a reluctant Alice who ignored him. He sighed again.

"Behave. Alright."

Ignored he left and said his goodbye, several footsteps later the door opened and shut signifying that their father has left. Alice had a mischievous smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Dudes... I finally edited chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Calm<p>

Right after her father left the table Alice ran back to her room, leaving Abyss' protest behind her. There is no way she would be left in the care of that old hag. Abyss however enjoyed being with her. Considering both of them loved dresses. Alice however wore one just so that she had something over her body. Luckily she was allowed to wear riding boots beneath her dress. It would have been horrible if she would be forced to wear those heels. She shivered at the thought.

Alice now dug through her closet, looking for something. It was hard. Since the amount of fluffy dresses that she hardly wore was outstanding. She finally found what she was looking for. It consisted of a white dress shirt and a short red skirt. She took out black leggings for good measure. As much as she loved casual clothes she liked to keep her decency, thank you very much.

Before Alice could change her sister just had to come in.

"Father said that you should behave."

She ignored her sister who was still hugging the stuffed bunny to her chest.

"Don't sneak out again Alice."

Alice turned to look at her. There was no way she would spend the afternoon under the watch of Charlotte. No way she would play with Abyss and her stupid tea time plays. She was way too old for that and she had no interest in such things.

"I'm sorry, but I will."

"Alice..." Abyss whined.

"I don't want you getting into trouble."

"Its not your life"

With that Alice left towards the bathroom to change out of her current clothes and into the more comfortable ones. She tied her hair into a ponytail and left the bathroom. Now the only problem was. How to sneak out from under the nose of the old hag.

That was not a problem now that she thought about it though.

Alice proceeded to take a coil of rope from behind her closet and she threw it out the window. Thank goodness that her room was in the back side of the manor. Afterwards she tied the rope at one of the posts of her bed. She took a look back. Abyss just stood there staring at her, from the same spot she was earlier.

"Don't tell father."

She continued to stare at her. It seemed like she wasn't breathing. She then took out a pair of scissors she was hiding. She intended to cut the rope. Alice was going down first.

Alice then sat on the window's ledge and slowly held on to the rope and climbed downwards in a rather hurried way. She was a few feet from the ground when abyss cut the rope, making alice land on her buttocks.

Before Abyss could look out the window Alice ran the way to the back wall there she searched for the gaping hole underneath. The hole was hidden behind a wall of vines that no one bothered to cut.

It was a very happy moment for Alice when she found that escape route. It was a pleasant summer day and Alice just finished another fight with her father and she wanted more than anything to leave. Filled with anger she went to the back and leaned against the wall of vines and slowly slipped down to sit on the grass. Just when she sat down she fell through the hole and found herself outside the grounds and near a small clearing of trees to the side of it was a well-worn path taken by visitors and other passers-by to the provinces and the entrance to city. There started Alice's days of sneaking out.

Abyss found out soon enough. What with her sharp eyes. She saw Alice sneaking out and when her dear sister returned she bombarded her with questions that Alice flat refused to answer.

Alice was now walking through the town. (It was a 30 minute walk from the Estate to the nearby town) Desperate for a drink of water she decided to stop by the local inn. Luckily no one recognizes her as the daughter of duke.

On her way there she happened to pass by an alley.

"Oh nothing, I'm just an evil passerby passing by."

Said a blond boy, who seemed to be aged 15. He was wearing a brown vest over a white dress shirt , underneath he wore a checkered short. His hands were behind his back as he slowly walked toward a group of kids. His face was a bit covered by the black hat he wore on top of his head.

"That is not the way you bully a kid..."

The blond said and he proceeded to take out a dagger and grabbed the bullied kid's hand.

"You should take off their fingernails one by one."

The other kids then started to make a run for it as the teen licked the edge of the blade. The bullied kid how eve seemed like he was close to tears.

Alice then ran into the alley and tried to stop the teen from doing what he threatened to do when she turned the blond to face her she heard a loud crack. It turns out the knife was candy.

"Want some?"

The youth said to reveal emerald eyes.

Alice and the kid was shocked beyond measure.

"What kind of person are you? Freaking out a poor kid." The latter still shocked.

The emerald-eyed boy munched on the candy before he said.

"I was trying to stop the other kids from bullying the little guy. Anyway-"

He turned to look at the kid.

"Want some?"

Now looking at the kid clearly she could see that the kid had mousy brown hair that was messy big eyes. The kid calmly shaked his head.

"Whats your name? Mine's Oz"

The boy now identified as Oz sat on the ground his back leaning on the wall as he becomed the kid to sit beside him.

"Philip..."

"Nice meeting you Philip."

Alice did not know what to do about the situation. Her thirst forgotten.

Oz then looked up at Alice green eyes shining underneath the shadow of his hat.

Alice extended her arm and said.

"My name is Alice. "


	3. Chapter 3

For those people who waited for how many months, just for an update.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Pride<p>

It had been days since Alice had last left her home. On that fateful day she had met Oz they had spent the rest of the day frolicking around and doing all sorts of mischief.

Oz did not know that Alice was a noble.

Alice did not know anything about Oz. Besides from the fact that he was an annoying brat.

They had both decided to keep their lives to themselves. Less connections the better. They had agreed on that in the alleyway where they had first met, shaking each others hands firmly.

Alice had wanted to go out again, but she had returned a bit too late. Her father had towered over her, but his face was devoid of rage. It was more of a dissappointed look.

It would have been better if he had screamed at her. But he only looked down at her and said.

"I expected better from you."

It was enough to make her isolate herself from the world.

Her stomach churned at the thought. She just wanted to have fun, to be free! Turns out, being free is burdensome.

She turned and faced the window. From her spot in the bed she could see the bright night sky, blanketed in a sea of stars.

She would ask for forgiveness tomorrow. If only her pride would allow her to.

The next morning, she was up ad about earlier than her usual. She had dressed better and tried to be in her best behavior. But exactly when she sat down at the table for breakfast, she had heard that her father had left that night and hasn't returned.

If he couldn't step down from his pride. Then so be it.

She left again after breakfast.

* * *

><p>Oz was waiting for her in the alleyway. Or so it seemed. He was dressed in a loose dress shirt and black slacks.<p>

"What's up with you?" She had asked the youth.

He was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall with one leg folded near himself. His right han resting on the raised leg. He looked sad. Neglected.

He looked up, his face was bruised; but he wore an odd smile on his face.

"Nothing."

He stood up.

"What do you want to do today Alice?"

"What are you talking about? What happened to you?"

The smile left his face, he looke down his hand unconciously reaching for the bruise on the side of his lip.

"Its nothing Alice..."

"Oz tell me whats wrong!"

"Alice!"

She shut up and looked up at him. He green eyes, looke murky. No longer bright.

"You promised, no connections. Let's leave."

He started walking in the opposite direction she came in. She was speechless, she nodded and ran after him. What could she do. She did promise.

As he turned the corner she heard him cry. Alarmed, she ran after him; could it be the one who bruised him?

"You stay away from him!" She screamed as she rounded the corner.

She saw a tall young man holding Oz by the shoulders. His long face was framed by long curly black hair, his golden eyes were wide.

"Young master! How could you run away? She was your inssurance..."

Oz was facing away from the man, a pained look on his face.

"I don't need an insurance..." Oz had mumbled, still looking away from him.

Alice put two and two together and rushed up to the two. She pulled Oz away from him, making him stumble in the process and then she slapped the man.

The sound cracked through the air.

The man had his hand over the place where she slapped him.

"Who are you to tell him what to do? Leave him alone!"

The man's eyes where wide in surprise, his eyes had a peculiar color. Gold.

When Oz snapped out of his own surprise he pulled Alice's forearm making him face him.

"Alice! How could you? He is my servant Gil."

It was her turn to look surprised. Oz was a noble.

"You'e a noble?!"

Oz looked away again.

"Somewhat."

"You don't have any obligations to tell her who you are master."

The man now known as Gil sneered at her.

"She's merely a filthy rabbit looking for a partner. She's bored and most likely lonesome."

"No she isn't Gil-"

"You don't those kind of women Young Master. I for one know. That's why we don't let you leave, now come-"

This time Gil caught Alice's hand.

"See I told you Young Master."

Alice's face was red and not from emmbarassment. She shook her hand free from his grip and pushing him away and said.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am and what right does someone like you have to judge me?"

He opened his mouth to respond when she put a finger on his chest.

"You, who is merely a servant of someone else, should know better. You look like you took seaweed for a wig."

This time Gil's face turned beet red he was about to respond when Oz went between them.

"Stop it the both of you! I already have enough with the fighting at home and now here you fight. Gil shut it, I'm not going back not after what happened."

"Young master!"

Oz stormed back the way he came.

"Hah, nice going Seaweed Gil." With that she ran afer Oz.

Gil faced Alice and sneered at her.

"Its Sir Gilbert to you, lowly wretch." and followed suit.

She caught with Oz as he was entering an Inn.

The Inn reaked of beer and roasting meat and it was loud and stuffy. The sounds of raucous laughter reverbrated throughout the place. Shouts for order and squeals of the feminine sort made Alice's head ache. She hardly heard Gil entering after her, she was too busy looking for a head of golden hair.

She noticed a man and a woman kissing near the doorway. They both reeked of alcohol. Then she noticed what the girl was wearing. It was similar to hers. Simple shirt and a short skirt (without the leggings) all unbuttoned and lose. She felt her face heat up for the second time.

She pushed through the crowd, atching a glimpse of Oz's back as she did so. He was climbing the stairs into the second floor. She gave chase and arrived at the second floor just when Oz closed the door to a room.

Biting her lip she walked towards the door. It was silent, saved for a few hushed whispers and the sound of footsteps.

She knocked on the door. It was a handsome wooden door with iron numbers stuck to it. It read 15.

"You may stay out."

She heard Oz's voice muffled by the thick door. Witty Bastard.

"I don't care, I'm coming in."

And she started pushing against the door, she felt Oz pushing at the other side. Suddenly, the door opened and she tumbled on top of Oz. There face was close, so close she could hear him breathe.

Then Gil arrived at the doorway.

* * *

><p>For certain reasons Gil is older than Oz by two years. I'm abit please with this chapter :)))<p> 


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

I have decided that I shall really remake this story.

From the start until the latest chapter which is chapter 3.

FROM SCRATCH

I want to update it properly and finish it within my summer vacation. So please look forward to the new better version that I shall release next week, probably this Friday. If I don't please feel free to PM me bothering me about my deadline.

It's pathetic that I start this story without finishing it, so without further ado.

Goodbye for now. See you in the new and improved version.

The title would be:

The Mysteries of a Noble's Shoe

Please look forward to it :DD It would probably have the same summary anyway.

So this is really goodbye. See you dears.


End file.
